


Akaashi's Dancer

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: Akaashi Rarepair Event 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet Dancer Kageyama Tobio, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: Akaashi could watch Kageyama dance for forever.





	Akaashi's Dancer

 

Kageyama moves with more grace than Akaashi can comprehend. He effortlessly moves with the music with more control over his limbs than Akaashi can ever hope to have. Watching Kageyama dance, Akaashi understands how he became such a wonderful athlete. 

 

Bokuto’s face lights up with awe, as Kageyama spins across the stage in a straight line. 

 

 

“How the Hell does he do that without falling over?” Kuroo asks, “I would’ve fallen on my ass by now.”

 

Akaashi’s whole body flushes with pride. Hundreds of people get to watch this performance, but only Akaashi gets to see it in practice. On some small level, Akaashi helped with this.

 

He brought his boyfriend water, so he wouldn’t forget to keep hydrated. He ushered him into the kitchen with a promise of a healthy meal when Kageyama was low on energy. He massaged out the aches, and bandaged his feet after a long day of practice. 

 

He helped make Kageyama’s dream a reality, and he stands and screams with everyone else as the theater erupts with applause. Kageyama bows, and, when he straightens, his eyes immediately look for Akaashi. 

 

Akaashi gives him a thumbs up when Kageyama finds him, and his face lights up. Akaashi could watch Kageyama dance for forever. 

 


End file.
